


i wanted to go away with you

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, Multiple resurrections, Necromancy, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: It’s almost second nature by now for Tooru to sit by the pond he uses to store Iwaizumi’s body and draw the sigil for life on his forehead. The sigil flares, flickering grey and blue, before seeping into Iwaizumi’s skin.Tooru waits.Iwaizumi’s eyes blink open.





	1. beggars cannot be choosers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016: Bonus Round 5 - Myth & Lore.

It’s almost second nature by now for Tooru to sit by the pond he uses to store Iwaizumi’s body and draw the sigil for life on his forehead. The sigil flares, flickering grey and blue, before seeping into Iwaizumi’s skin.

Tooru waits.

Iwaizumi’s eyes blink open.

“You woke me up again,” grunts Iwaizumi, joints popping here, there, everywhere, and shakily pulls himself out of the pond, landing heavily beside Tooru. He’s absolutely wet and chilly water drips onto Tooru’s shoulder, but that’s alright; he leans into his lover’s side, closing his eyes, relieved that Iwaizumi is still here and hasn’t crossed over to the Otherside yet. Iwaizumi nudges him. “What’s wrong this time?”

“Small matters, really,” he mumbles. “I just missed you.”

“I see.” Iwaizumi doesn’t press any further. He lifts a hand, running his fingers through Tooru’s fringe, mussing the waves of neatly styled brown hair, and grins at Tooru’s noises of irritation. It’s like when Iwaizumi was still alive again: him, always pulling his friend from whatever clouds he’s gotten his head stuck into, and Tooru gently drawing squiggles onto Iwaizumi’s skin as they studied tomes and tomes of necromancy and the mysteries following Death.

Except Death itself had turned on them and took Iwaizumi under its wing far earlier than any of them had expected.

Tooru sighs, stilling Iwaizumi’s fingers; he tilts his face up and presses a small kiss onto Iwaizumi’s wrist, softly, tiredly, entirely unwilling to let go in so many ways more than this. The other boy’s skin is as cold as it has ever been since the last five years. It makes Tooru’s heart turn colder as well. “I’ve been assigned an apprentice now, Iwa-chan. He’s still too wet behind the ears— naïve beyond naïve, really— but, he’ll be good.” Tooru’s lips twist down. “Maybe better than me, even.”

Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa’s frosty expression, and pinches his nose. “Be nice to him.” He lets go and drops his hand, resting it on Oikawa’s instead. Squeezes it. “You’re one hell of a necromancer yourself, the kid will have miles and miles in front of him before he can catch up to you.”

“I suppose so,” Tooru huffs, disbelieving, but he relents all the same. “You’ll meet him soon, I guess. I need to use you for his initiation test, so if it’s alright with you…?”

“I don’t mind,” Iwaizumi scrunches his nose, adding, “but I might be asleep again by then. You’ll have to kick me up once more.”

“Lazy, lazy Iwa-chan~,” singsongs Tooru as he leans to blow a raspberry on Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Going to sleep so quickly when there’s so much to do!” Then, in a mellower tone, mirroring the shadows that flit past his face: “And so much to live for still.”

Their current realities can never be changed no matter how deeply they wish, so all Iwaizumi says in turn is a hope that might be true when the right moment comes. He says, “At least I’m still waiting for you to cross with me to the Otherside.”

Tooru smiles, a little bittersweet. “Beggars cannot be choosers, after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

“The dead are always grumpiest when they first come awake,” Oikawa primly states. His fingers rise to draw the sigil of _vigilate_ in the air, each line stroke forming itself as a solid violet glow floating before him. With a dismissive wave, he sends them down to be absorbed by the body set on his table. “So, make sure you always have something— sweets, meat, porn mags, you know, whatever rocks their corpse— to pacify them, or else they’ll curse you for life, and that’s not something you want to go through again, right, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama grits his teeth and nods reluctantly. “Right, Oikawa-san.” He inhales, exhales, and inhales again before biting the bullet. “Why would corpses need porn magazines though? It’s not like—“

“Such a narrow-minded view towards the darker denizens of this world!” Oikawa _tsks_ , sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. He grabs a packet of milk bread from his pouch and tears it open, mouth soon munching and smeared with cream. “I’m appalled by your attitude, Tobio-chan!”

A choked noise comes from Kageyama; the boy shakes his head in disbelief, voice rising, “Oikawa-san, are you actually eating—“

“ _Hush!_ Oikawa furiously shushes him. “I’m stress-eating! Summoning the dead back to life takes a lot of vitality from a necromancer, so it is of utmost importance that we replenish it as soon as possible.” Rolling his eyes, he resumes eating much to Kageyama’s chagrin.

Helpless in the face of his mentor’s idiosyncrasies, Kageyama sighs and rubs his face, wearily so. His attention quickly shifts to the body in front of them once he notices one of its fingers twitching. “Who did you choose this time?”

“Oh, that’s just my boyfriend,” comes the nonchalant reply.

The body jerkily sits up with a moan so great and so loud that even a seasoned novice like Kageyama feels chills running down his back, goosebumps already forming along his arms and the back of his neck as he bites his tongue to prevent any noises of fear from escaping. Oikawa would never live it down if he, God forbid, _squeaks_ at this particular moment.

Oikawa munches serenely on. “Good morning, Iwa-chan. Want some milk bread?”

“Screw you, Kusokawa,” the corpse— _Iwa-chan_ — groans, swings his feet over the table so that he’s facing towards them. Kageyama blinks; the man has spiky dark hair and green eyes, still handsome despite the lack of colour in his complexion. “You know I like agedashi tofu better.”

“See? Grumpy.” The brown-haired necromancer huffs, brazenly reaching forward to wipe the cream on his fingers off on the man’s shoulder; Oikawa promptly gets jabbed in the waist for that. “G – r- u- m- p- y!”

“Hanger Tooru!”

“Bad breath rockhead!”

“Gorilla—“

“Excuse me,” Kageyama nervously cuts in, not wanting to see this little spat become worse in its pettiness, “welcome back to life, Iwa-chan-san.”

The other two look on at him in silence for the short blessing of ten seconds, but then, Oikawa’s howling and wheezing, laughing so hard until he can’t stand straight anymore, slumping against his boyfriend’s side. He wipes the tears that have formed at the corners of his eyes.

“You get a distinction for that, Tobio-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to polish this up a bit more before posting, but, oh well. Maybe another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
